Grand Theft Auto Fanon Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about fictional Grand Theft Auto series that since May, 3 2009 ; Characters * Josuke's Mansion * Christopher Fanchion * Victor Cutter * Jeremy Xu * ... * ... ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Jeremy Xu is a male Chinese immigrant who resided in Corporate City with his brother Genghis Xu who owned a Construction Company. Jeremy was forced to work for mob bosses, Corrupt Government Officials, and gangsters for his brother's life. Xu later worked for the Ancelotti Crime Family in Corporate City for his brother's safety, altough Xu eventually accidentally botched a weapons deal set in the sewers of Corporate City causing Don Giovanni Ancelotti to send mobsters down into the sewers to kill Xu. Jeremy managed to later escape from the sewers. Biography Early Life Jeremy was born on December 13, 1977 in Shanghai, China. Jeremy and his brother Genghis and the two looked out for each other while in school, normally when Genghis was bullied Jeremy was able to stick up for his brother but when a new kid Joe Chung came to their school from Beijing. Xu attempted to become friends with Chung, but Joe ignored Jeremy and would often beat up Genghis and steal his lunch money but Jeremy quickly saw his brother become extremely skinny because of him never being able to pay for his lunch and would split his money with Genghis so they both had meals, at the age of 18, Jeremy and Genghis were walking home to their house after their graduation from high school and Joe Chung followed them on his motorcycle, while they were walking through and alleyway Joe shot at Genghis hitting him in the back of his foot, Jeremy begged Chung to leave them alone but Joe fired at Jeremy but he managed to duck and avoid the bullet. Jeremy realized there was no negotiating with Chung and sprinted towards him being shot in the shoulder in the process and tackled Joe punching him many times and he picked up Joe's gun and aimed it at his head, Jeremy called the Police who immediatly came and aimed guns at Chung but the Police Officers were revealed to be Chung's father and uncle. Joe begged them to execute them, Joe's uncle cuffed Genghis and Jeremy and put them up against a wall and prepared to fire but Jeremy in a rage split through his handcuffs and delivered a fatal punch towards Chung's father and stole his gun which he used to shoot and kill Joe's father and he then shot Joe's uncle in the head, killing him. Chung picked himself up attempted to punch Jeremy in the chin, but Xu managed to smack Chung with his pistol. Jeremy decided not to finish off Chung who begged him not to kill him, Jeremy picked up his wounded brother and brought him back home. Mission Appearances ;GTA Corporate City *as the protagonist he is present at all times Murders Commited *Ji Chung - Killed in self-defense *Chung Vi - Killed in self-defense *Giovanni Ancelotti - Killed for betraying him and for organizing the murder his brother Gerald. *Oscar Ancelotti - Killed for organizing the death of Jeremy's brother Gerald. *Joe Chung - Killed for murdering his brother Gerald. *Shane Mueller - Killed by accident when attempting to kill Giovanni Ancelotti. *Donnie Moss - Killed for disrupting the information deal between Randy Rodriguez and him. *Wong Chih-Kuroda - Mercy Killed after being severly tortured by Gracie Ancelotti. *Gracie Ancelotti - Killed to strike back at Giovanni Ancelotti. Possible Kills *Danny Mueller - Can be killed during Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right though he will later appear and die in Wrong Place, Wrong Time *Randy Rodriguez - Can be killed during Jumpshot though if you kill him you most likely will fail the mission because Donnie Moss will get a head start in the car chase. Personality and Traits Jeremy is merciful and even let Joe Chung someone who had tried to kill him go. Xu was characterized by his fellow Triads as the "Merciful Dragon" as only killing armed opponents. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Grand Theft Auto Fanon Wiki